


You're The Love Of My Life

by creeptastically



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2288831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creeptastically/pseuds/creeptastically
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are Dave Strider and tonight is the New Year's Eve after your twenty second birthday, aka the day you find out who your soulmate is. Your oldest brother was a glitch, and you have always worried you might be one too, so when you wake up as John Egbert you become immediately convinced this is too good to be true. The only real way to find out if you're glitched or lucky is to wait until John finds his soulmate next year. You've got a long wait until then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it's finally done :) This was originally intended to be a small one shot of fluff and it turned into a Dave centric monster xD Yes this was inspired by mspoffin's tumblr post. It must have been a great dream~ (And oh god please don't read this ever)
> 
> We must all look over my math error because they should not be going into senior year of college at 22 that should be ending it. Ah such is life. 
> 
> Other then that, enjoy! :D

You don't treat the night of the new years after your twenty second birthday any differently then you did any other night of the year. You hadn't even been twenty two for all that long, Like three weeks ago Bro had called you singing Taylor Swift at the top of his lungs and you had finally opened the three packages from your best friends that you had been saving for the day of. You haven't cleaned your room; you haven't really even moved from your computer chair.

Some of that was a bit of a lie. You and John had decided to go back home for the holidays this year. You found the idea of being in the apartment with John during this whole thing suffocating. You have already been moping for months because losing him to some complete stranger was just not on your list of things to look forward to this year. You know that in theory this person is gonna be your soulmate, so they will click with you just right and you won't have to force yourself to love them because you'll be made for each other, but they won't be John and you don't know how to stop loving him. The whole thing is making you chase circles in your head.

To say that you were in love with John was a bit of an understatement. You barely remember time before John, you've known him since you were like eleven years old and lying about your age to get on forums. He's been you're best friend for years and even when he still lived in Washington, he was the person you were closest to. You don't remember when you started loving him but you do remember why. You loved his awful taste in movies, his unironic love for ghosts, and stupid jokes.

Your computer pings, breaking you from your thoughts. Jade has been messaging you all night. She's super pumped about all of this. She's sent you maybe three pictures of her room, asking if it looks alright. You click the blinking window to go see whats up this time.

GG: dave!  
GG: i can't sleep!  
TG: jade its like five o'clock where you are  
GG: i know that  
GG: im just so excited  
GG: like who knows who it could be! what if its someone you or john or rose know dave how weird would that be  
TG: god jade don't say things like that  
TG: i don't want you around people i know  
GG: :P meanie  
TG: youll give them island germs  
GG: would not my island is perfectly clean >:l  
TG: sure it is  
GG: ugh whatever dave :P  
GG: but arent you excited this is such a big deal!!  
TG: not really what happens happens i'm not gonna make a big deal out of it  
GG: dave youre so weird  
GG: this is your soulmate we are talking about  
GG: this could be life changing  
TG: i guess it could be i just dont want to make a big deal out of it  
TG: like theyll have to like me with apple juice spilled on my carpet like i don't give a fuck  
GG: daveeeeee  
TG: jade

You glance at the clock. It's getting late, and you can hear people starting to get louder outside as they congregate to central areas. It's a half hour until the new year, and you wonder weather you should drag your laptop to your bed because you don't fancy having your body slipping to the floor when you leave it tonight. Your laptop pings again while you're still contemplating, making the decision for you.

EB: hey Dave! :B  
TG: yo  
EB: are you ready for tonight?  
TG: it's not that big of a deal egderp  
EB: says you, I have to wait until next year  
TG: you'll be fine, we won't suddenly abandon you because we suddenly have significant others in our lives  
EB: that's not what I am saying! i am just jealous you get to find out first  
EB: you did not even care when we first found out  
TG: i just think there are bigger things to freak out about  
TG: like apple juice and a really good song being released and beating bro in a strife  
EB: but what about...

You let Egbert list off his lovely opinions on love. You think it's adorable, if a bit naive. You have doubts about the whole thing, because well you were raised by Bro, and here he was alone, a glitch. You glance at the clock out of habit and it's fifteen minutes until the big moment. You sigh loudly and lift your laptop from the table. The bed is just going to be much better for this soul exchange shit.

TG: well i'm gonna go  
TG: big life defining moment coming up  
TG: gotta prepare  
TG: need to look my best after all  
EB: good luck Dave!  
EB: i can not wait to hear all about them

You settle in. It's not that you don't want to keep talking John, it's just that you feel like something really big and important is coming to an end and you don't like having it stare at you in the face like that.

With ten minutes left to go you wonder why the hell you even came back to Texas. Bro isn't here, not that you were expecting him to be. He's a busy man and since you skipped off to California with Egbert he leaves the apartment for trips more often. The place is creepy quiet and still.

At five minutes til you want to punch a hole in the wall. This is killing you, You should have kept talking to John. You stare at the clock and at your ceiling, waiting is excruciating.  
You don't remember falling asleep.

–-----

Waking up as someone else is ridiculous. Later you'll hear people call it magical, frightening, breathtaking, scary and other similar adjectives, but you are here to personally say that it is just plain crazy.

You don't immediately move when you wake up in your soulmate's body, gasping for air. Once you catch your breath, you spend a lot of time staring at the ceiling. You feel very different in shape, size and general stature. You chest constricts oddly, and skin feels foreign under a brand new touch. And gosh look at these hands. Your soulmate, whoever he is, has got really nice long fingers.

You sit up and try to look yourself over with out a mirror. His skin is dark dark dark, and you've always been so pale oh my god you are going to be blinding next to this guy, it'll be like when you and John moved into college and dad Egbert couldn't seem to find the right shade of light to take celebratory pictures in, except all the time. He has nice hands though, you would even go so far as to say they were elegant. And you won't be sure until you stand up, but you think you're taller than he is. Gosh where is the mirror?

Wow, okay, you can't see anything past your hands. There has got to be glasses here somewhere, and a light. You fumble around the bedside table and scoop up a pair of glasses. They look like Egbert's, blocky, black frames. You find the lamp and flip it on.

You clamber out of the bed and yeah, you are so taller than this guy, jeesh he's like John's height. Actually, your pretty sure John has these pajama's too. Wow Dave, your life is sad there is no way that this could be your John Egbert... Could it? 

Shit, you really need that mirror.

You end up in the bathroom, after a really quiet, frantic trip down the hall. You hadn't really visited the Egbert household more than twice your whole life, so you really couldn't tell if this is it or not. The face staring you in the mirror however leaves no room for argument.

Of course it's John's face, his dark skin, his blue eyes, his dorky glasses and his crazy hair. Jesus shit, you feel like you're having a religious experience and losing your mind all at the same time. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.

You've only got a couple more hours, I mean this doesn't last very long, should you leave him a really sarcastic note, like “See you at home!” or do you tell him straight up? You wander back to his room, and rummage up some paper and a pen. 

What to tell him, what to tell him. He'll be so excited to find out a year early. Oh god what if he doesn't believe you? This has got to be killer letter, you've got to leave your mark. Ugh, this is hard. Why do you even have to write a letter at all. What if you glitched?

The thought makes you pause, and chills go up your – John's – spine. 

Oh god your brother glitched you might have too. These kinds of things don't happen to you, what if you glitched.  
You stop that thought right there. You'll just wait then. Statistically you won't have glitched, and John is your soulmate and this is right and perfect.

You put everything away and try to make it look like you were never here at all.You can wait. You can wait and see. 

You lay down in John's bed and in John's body and let yourself feel for a moment. John Egbert could actually be meant for you.


	2. Spring

Jade, who had been going to school farther south from where you and John lived in northern Cali, did end up in the room of someone you knew. He was a prickly kid by the name of Karkat Vantas, Californian born and raised and an easily angered shit who lived at home and was two months younger than John. He went to school with you and John and was in your your comprehensive writing class and in John's comp sci class. As such, Jade had opted to spend spring break with you and John that year so she could meet him in person. She was a ball of nervous energy and you felt a lot like you were going to be chaperoning a really long date.

Jade's plane was coming in almost right after one of your classes, in fact the only one you and John shared, History of West Africa. This meant a mad dash to your car so you could get there in time.

“I'm so excited!” John shouts, as you turn out of the parking lot. “It's been since last summer that we've seen Jade!” 

“If only Lalonde was here for this occasion.” You say, mocking neglect. John laughs openly. You wish you weren't driving so you could watch his eyes light up. You guess you'll settle for the warm feeling in your chest at the sound.

“We'll see her over the summer, she made us promise remember?” And you do remember, but right now she and Kanaya, her long time girlfriend, were living in some weird soulmate bliss. You were patiently waiting for wedding invitations any day now and really glad they were across the country.

“I'm just glad we didn't have to bring Vantas with us,” you say, rolling your eyes.

“He's not so bad when he stops screeching so much,” John defends him. 

“But that's the best part about him,” you whine. John punches you gently, smile wide as ever.

You've been a coil of nerves since New Year's. You've told absolutely no one about waking up in John's bed, told no one about the ridiculous letter you wrote for him to find when if he wakes up in yours this year, and you have certainly not told anyone that you recently stole one of his t shirts to tide you over for the next eight months, possibly forever. A part of you is over joyed and ecstatic because John is meant to be yours and another part of you is convinced he'll wake up in some one else's bed and that will be it. The system isn't perfect, glitches happen and if anything Striders have bad luck, your brother doesn't have anyone after all. You've started rambling, the point is that December can not come fast enough for you.

You don't live ridiculously far from the airport but in the end you cut it close and have to pay to park so you can greet Jade just inside the entrance of the airport. The whole thing feels wrong to you and you feel cheated by a bigger system.

“She's going to so owe us,” you mutter, sounding bitter. The prices on the kiosk you are looking at are ridiculously high. John makes a face at you.

“It's fine, we almost never get to see Jade so I'll cover it,” he says, stealing the parking ticket from your hands. He then flees towards the airport, cackling with glee.

“Hey!” You shove the keys into your pocket and chase after him. You don't catch up until you're already inside. There are loads of people, and you briefly wonder how in the world you're going to find Jade in this mess, before you mostly crash into John, who has stopped moving.

“That so wasn't the point,” you pick up where you left off, “I just feel they are taking advantage of everyone wanting a feel good reunion.”

“Maybe they are,” John says, maneuvering out of your arms and tangled legs, because you just pretty much fell on him. Your heart should not be beating this fast, jesus it's just John.

“Thirty dollars is a lot of money for a ten minute jaunt. We've been robbed.” 

“Oh my god Dave, don't be so dramatic, it's fifteen dollars and I said I would pay for it.” He's on his tip toes, scanning the crowd for any Jade sighting. You push him gently so he topples over with a shout.

“I'm not being dramatic, I'm just-” You don't have time to finish your sentence before you are being enveloped in a hug.

“Dave! It's so good to see you,” Jade squeals loudly. You make a strangled noise in response, she's crushing your ribs, you can't fucking breathe.

“Jade!” John yells, and scrambles to get up. He then pulls both of you into some sort of weird John sandwich of a hug, both of those dorks giggle. You start to struggle to escape.

“Guys I can't breathe, and you're really killing my cool factor with your lame ass hug vibes,” you tell them mostly to be obnoxious. John sticks his tongue out at you but lets go so he can get a proper Harley hug to himself.

“It's so good to see you guys,” Jade says, once all hugs have been exchanged. She starts to lug her stuff towards the exit. You sweep by and snatch a bag off of her. There will be no arguments about how she can handle it here, there is a running kiosk outside.

“I know, it's been forever. You should have gone to school here with me and Dave,” John says, he's been saying it since freshman year.

“Ugh, and be third wheel to your epic bromance,” she scrunches her nose up in mock disgust, “I like Florida just fine, it's a lot like the island.” 

“Yeah but I bet you wished you were here now.” John bumps her shoulder with his. You smirk a bit.

“Yeah, cause Vantas, your fated one is here too.” You say. She reaches up and ruffles your hair. She almost isn't tall enough to do it, but never doubt Jade's dedication to messing up your carefully styled hair

“I mean I guess we'll see. I'm really excited to meet him.” She says, sounding thoughtful. You snort. You've finally reached the car and you fish the keys out of your pocket while John goes to feed the kiosk it's sacrifice.

“How was his letter?” You ask, like she hasn't told you all about it before. Of course Vantas had sent her a letter after he got her's. 

“Like I said, it was pretty vulgar, but kind of romantic.” Jade starts to pile things in your trunk, and you put a couple others in the backseat. It's a car, the trunk isn't that big to begin with.

“Like I said, Karkat's a sucker for romcoms.” 

“Maybe you guys can go see a movie then?” John suggests, returning to the conversation.

“I do like going to the movie theater,” Jade smiles. 

“It's still so novel to you.” You say and she punches you while John laughs.

–--------------------

“Strider I really don't want to deal with your particularly terrible brand of assholery today.” You smirk and lean on the door frame. You're gonna get comfy, you've got time while Jade finishes getting ready. 

“Karkles, I'm offended you would think so low of me. I have have never been anything but nice and this is the thanks I get.” You clutch your chest and act shocked. Karkat rolls his eyes.

“Can it Dave. Where's Egbert, at least he can hold a conversation without pissing me off every five minutes occasionally.” He sticks his head in the door a bit to try and peer around you.

“Hi Karkat!” John calls from his room. Jade has changed outfits maybe five times, and John's telling her how the current one looks.

“He's busy, you get to deal with my beautiful face instead.” You waggle your eyebrows until Karkat sighs irritably.

“Ugh fine, how's life?” He says it tentatively, like he doesn't know how to hold a normal conversation with you. To be fair, you've never really let him have one.

“Can't complain, I've made life my bitch and it's like being waited on hand and foot twenty-four seven.” Karkat grits his teeth but presses forward.

“Didn't you turn twenty-two last year too?” 

“Yeah?” You notice your change in tone and wish it hadn't happened. 

“So why aren't you parading around the obnoxious other half to the already insufferable Dave Strider?” He raises an eyebrow, but then suddenly looks guilty. “Shit unless you don't do that kind of thing or...” 

“Jesus Karkat, no you haven't offended my orientation or your perceived lack there of.” The system tended to be okay, like aromantic people didn't wake up with soulmates, because it wasn't necessary for them. And then there were glitches...

“Fuck, good. Where are they then?” 

“Well Karkitty, they're just too intimidated by my-” And your sentence is cut short as John sweeps into the room to crowd the doorway even further. He squeezes in and presses himself into your side. You feel your heart start to race. You're very fond of the way John smells, but you can't handle having him this close.

“Jade will be out in a sec,” he says, “Hows it going Karkat?” Karkat ignores him though, in favor of gaping at you. You feel your face heat up and you scowl. Could he not, John is right here.

“Oh my fucking god, you can't be serious,” he says.

“About what?” John asks, turning to look at you.

“About nothing,” You respond but Karkat starts to laugh. You are rapidly losing control over the situation. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

“This is perfect, I can't believe it!” He exclaims, smile vicious.

“Believe what?” John repeats, this time turning to Karkat.

“Dave-”

“Dave nothing,” you cut him off. 

“Hi guys, I almost don't want to break up your love fest!” You have never been happier to have Jade interrupt a conversation. John pushes you out of the doorway and you watch Karkat clam up at a break neck speed. 

“Hi,” he says, sounding way quieter then he was three seconds ago. 

“Hi,” Jade says, confident as ever. You feel like you and John are interrupting something really private.

“Well um, ready to go?” Karkat croaks. 

“Sure, see you guys later,” Jade waves. John waves too.

“Don't keep her out too late Karkat!”

“Yeah, her curfew is nine!” You shout. You're both greeted with middle fingers. And yeah they really are meant for each other.


	3. Summer

“David, Johnathan, it is a pleasure as always.” Rose greets you and John as the two of you shuffle into her house. It's still huge, still in the middle of nowhere New York, and still unnervingly white.

“'Sup Lalonde, so nice of you to meet us at the airport,” you gripe, tossing your bag on the floor. She gives you a look and you give her one right back.

“Hi Rose, and it's still just John.” John goes and picks your bag up. You let the sign of betrayal go. It's every man for himself in the Lalonde household, soulmate or not.

“Thank you John, and David, I was already entertaining some guests and I trusted that you would be able to get here safely.” She starts to lead you both upstairs.

“It was only thanks to my great survival skills,” you assure her. You snag your bag back from John when you're sure she's not looking, and then take his for good measure. No use in having him lug both around, and come on you've totally got this holding two bags thing.

“And your ability to remember an address,” John pipes up. He's looking from you to his bag and then back to you. You poker face has never been better though, and you stay focused on following Rose down the hall.

“Only after he texted me,” Rose says, smile smug, as she takes you down another hallway and then opens a room on the left side. “I've got you and John in this and Jade is across the hall. Do you need time to unpack?” 

“Not now Rose we want to meet Kanaya.” John says. You dump his bag on the bed, leave yours just inside the door. You're eager to meet her in the flesh as well. She's been a part of a couple of your skype calls for awhile now but there's something different to meeting someone face to face.

“Very well,” Rose turns to lead you downstairs but you, pass her easily. 

You find Kanaya and Jade in the kitchen. Jade's showing her a picture on her phone, talking animatedly about Karkat. You announce your arrival in an appropriate fasion. 

“What's up party people?” Jade squeals loudly and hugs you. You swear you've never gotten so many hugs in one year, she's worse then John.

“Hey Dave, how was the end of the school year?” 

“You know, crying in a puddle of tears at the sudden realization that you need all a's to pass, same as every year.” You are looking Kanaya up and down as you talk and damn, she is tall. You don't think she knows you were staring but you start when she walks over.

“I'm Kanaya Maryum, it's nice to officially meet you Dave.” She shakes your hand, grip firm. You look even more like a ghost next to her. Rose should get down here soon because you are not feeling being the only blindingly white person in the room. (You promise you go outside sometimes, you live in California for gods sake, you just burn to a crisp at the slightest thought of sun, this is so not your fault.)

“Same here sister,” you smirk just for the effect of severe douchebag. You're sure you've nailed it.

John comes barreling in seconds later, all a dark blur, with Rose not far behind and you lose yourself in the conversation that follows.

–----------

It's really easy to lose yourself in Rose's ridiculous house. It's also really easy to lose track of Rose, which is dangerous because that means she'll just pop up when you least expect her too.

For now though, you, John, and Jade are in the living room watching a movie chosen by the totally-across-the-country-how-did-he-get-a-vote Karkat Vantas. You've got your legs swung over Johns lap, and your fiddling with your phone, Terezi is much more interesting then this bullshit on tv.

“This is probably the best movie Karkat has ever made me watch, I mean I do love Emma Stone,” Jade is saying as she snuggles deeper in her blanket. It is freezing in the Lalonde Mansion, you've barely removed your hoodie since you got here three days ago. You scoot a little closer to John, attempting to suck up his body heat. He rolls his eyes at you, and moves his popcorn out of the way. You smirk, feeling very pleased with yourself. 

“And Ryan Gosling is a babe,” you say tapping a reply to Terezi. She's talking to you about Sollux, who's probably reading all of the conversation anyways. Not that you're saying anything new, kid's a huge nerd, and a bigger asshole then Karkat. Terezi would end up with him. 

“Agreed,” Jade chirps. 

“Guys shhhh, I can't hear the advice he's giving him.” John hits your leg and Jade throws popcorn at his face.

“God John, learn to have fun.”

“SHHHHHH.” You roll your eyes and snuggle a little further into John's side. It's too fucking cold in this house, it's fucking June for god's sake. Some time passes in silence and then Emma Stone is not proposed to by her current beau which you are frankly shocked by, because why else would ryan Gosling be there.

“But wait, wouldn't she already know if she was meant to marry him though?” John asks. He actually looks shocked, like he wasn't expecting them to break up at all. 

“Shush!” Jade shouts, tossing a pillow at him. He yelps loudly, swats it away, and popcorn flies everywhere.

“Ugh, Jade,” he groans. He pushes your legs off and goes to pick it up off the floor. You make a disgruntled noise, and scowl at Jade.

“It's a suspension of reality John, they don't have soulmates so they have a lot more romantic problems.” If you hadn't been raised by Bro, you would have jumped at the sound of Rose's voice. As it is you wish she wouldn't do that it's super creepy. John and Jade both shriek in unison though, and you hear Kanaya chuckle softly. 

“Ahhh, Rose,” Johns says, starting to laugh, “don't do that.” 

“Seriously,” you mutter. 

“Do what?” She smiles sweetly and ushers you to move over. You scootch some more, secretly content that when John comes to sit down, you'll be practically on top of him. Maybe Rose does what she does on purpose. Kanaya perches herself on the arm of the couch. 

“Well anyways it would suck to not have a soulmate,” John decides. He's almost done cleaning the mess on the floor, and you would rather he return quickly, it's cold without him. 

“I dunno,” you say, thinking of Bro, and thinking of your sinking fear of ending up glitched. The room gets a little quiet for a minute.

“Dave is there something you'd like to share with us?” Kanaya asks, and she reaches across Rose to put a hand on your shoulder. You're confused.

“Um, no?”

“Do you not have anyone?” Rose prompts you and oh. Oh god, not this again.

“Ugh no guys, I'm telling you I woke up in someone else bed on New Years, promise. Jesus keep your worry off of me.” You try to scowl but it definitely feels more like a pout. They all groan in unison.

“Well you should just tell us who they are,” Jade says sounding frustrated, “and tell us why you haven't visited them yet.

“I'm waiting,” you say stubbornly. 

“Are they much younger then us then?” Rose asks.

“No guys, they're our age. They just haven't had their dream yet, I'm waiting.” Jade makes an outraged noise suddenly.

“Karkat says he knows. Oh my god Dave that's so unfair.” She says, and she throws her recently retrieved pillow at you this time. You're going to keep it just to spite her.

“You told Karkat?,” John whines, squeezing his way back on the couch. 

“God not on purpose,” you swing your legs back over his lap, and bury yourself into his side where it's warm and you feel safe, “and you tell Kit-Kat that if he tells I'll strangle him.” You type your own threat to him rapidly, that traitorous fucker.

“As if, but I will tell him you called him Kit-Kat.” You make a face at her and she makes one at you.

“Guys I'm just not telling you and you'll have to deal with it. Now if you don't pay attention you're gonna miss the best part of this fucking piece of shit movie.” You've closed the subject and you won't answer any more questions about it, nosy fucks. There is a small amount of grumbling and Kanaya pats you again, a knowing look in her eyes. She and Rose are perfect for each other, they both creep you the fuck out sometimes.

You fill Terezi in on the conversation, and Karkat's reply pings up on your screen. You feel super cozy snuggled next to John, and as everyone's attention switches back to the movie you let your self relax. You can hear his heart beat and you're content to just sit there for the rest of forever. You hear Rose and Kanaya whispering to each other but you are pointedly ignoring it. You've got this happy feeling settling in your chest and you love this stupid dork so much, you want to relish that for a bit. 

However, you get a little worried when the whispering stops about ten minutes later and you glance over at Rose on your other side. She's looking smug and waggles her eyebrows at you and then looks to John. You huff and quickly turn away. You never could hide things from Rose for very long.


	4. Fall

When school starts up again in August, you and John have finally confirmed that you don't have classes together. This is rather irritating because John has an eight am and you don't start until noon and on the flip side you have a night class but John is done at three. There is also only one car between the two of you. You know you could just take the bus in the morning and he could take it at night but it's super inconvenient and you've always thought of the car as your baby. You ultimately just decide to go in with John.

It is because of this that you are being dragged out of bed at six am to get ready for school even though your doesn't start for another four hours. 

“Dave, come on get up!” You groan loudly. The bed is so warm though and sleep is still so close like five more minutes please.

“Dave! You know if you don't have enough time to shower you get grumpy, lets go!” And there is that. Why did you agree to go in this early again? Oh yeah, the car and of course not having breakfast with John is a little strange and you don't want to miss that.

“Dave! I swear if you make me come in there I'll-”

“Okay John, I'm up mom!” You shout back, a teasing note to you voice. John makes a satisfied noise and you are less then surprised to have a bucket of water fall on your head when you open the door. 

After you've showered and spent more then enough time on your hair it's about seven fifteen and John is eating cereal on the couch with morning cartoons on from way back when. He totally abuses the netflix kids option, and it's a little endearing. You grab a glass of apple juice – that shit never goes out of style- and plop onto the couch next to him. 

“How do you do this all the time? Like even last year when we started at eleven, you were already up and at it by nine, it's ridiculous.” You snatch some of the crunchy pieces of cereal that are on top of the pile in his bowl. John hits your shoulder and moves himself into a bowl defense position. 

“I like my morning routine, and it takes time,” John says simply, and almost wolfs down his cereal. You chuckle. 

“Your morning routine sucks, how did I manage to sleep through it for two years.” You never get tired of talking to John about first moving in.

“You're a heavy sleeper,” John grins and goes to dump his bowl in the sink. “At least you eat better now.” You glance at the clock and see that it's seven thirty which means time to go to school. 

“Only when you're watching.” You take the keys from John's hands and make a beeline for the door.

–--------

Your classes today are long and boring. John demanded you meet him for lunch after your crack this morning and of course you didn't mind, but now you're sure he went home after his last class and that means you get to eat shitty Chinese from down the street. (It's really hard to eat shitty Chinese food around John, he's an anaphylactic shock waiting to happen.) 

It's hard for you to remember not John anymore. In high school, with your brother, you were made of pizza, shitty Chinese, and really cheap Texas barbeque. It was late nights, last minute homework jams, and groggy treks to a school bus the next morning. John lives a much more structured life and it's hard not to be structured around him. He only stays up late on the weekends and eats three meals a day. He folds laundry instead of just shoving it places and likes his plate not to be just paper. 

And hold on you are not going to wax poetic about John you are going to get Chinese and then you are going to go your composition class. It will be very Strider and very... lonely. You have ceased to be a solitary creature. You wonder if Terezi is around and if Sollux is no where near her vicinity. You pull out your phone and start to tap out a rapid text - it's somewhere along the lines of “you me and the little china doll lets party it up”- when you then run straight into someone with less then stellar grace.

“Oh hey Dave!” And your heart warms. Of course it's John.

“'Sup Egderp,” You smile down at him. John is about a head shorter then you and it is still one of the best things you've ever learned about him since meeting him in the flesh after graduation.

“Well I have some homework to do, and the library is a great place to do it, so I figured I'd stick around campus. You know just for a bit. Buses freak me out anyways.” He's started to rummage in his bag, and he only does that when he needs something to do with his hands.

“That's cool, you know my class is done at like nine, I can take us home then,” you tell him, your smile is fond. This feels weird, he should have gone home, and you both live together this shouldn't feel weird. Why is he fiddling with his bag?

“Cool,” he bites his lip then takes a deep breath, “hey can we get dinner?” 

“Jeesh you're such a nerd,” there goes your Chinese plan, “pizza?”

“Ah yes!” And he finally lets his bag go and slings it back over his shoulder. 

You go get pizza and you're a half hour late for your class and John nags you about it the whole way home, and you're pretty happy.


	5. Winter

When Dad Egbert declared that he was holding Thanksgiving at his house this year you didn't think he meant everyone was coming. Until Jade had called and shouted about finally getting to see the elusive Egbert suburban home and then Rose started a skype call and the four of you were shouting at each other about food and Washington and flights and family members meeting each other. 

That was why you find yourself ringing the doorbell of the Egbert's house on Thanksgiving with Bro at your side and with both of you in marginally nice clothes. John answers the door and he looks so excited to see like he didn't just see you two days ago at your apartment.  
“Dave! And...” he stumbles over his words and Bro just crosses his arms and smirks, “And Bro! Great so Rose is here and so is Jade.” 

“Cool cool,” you say, feeling significantly awkward. You have to take Bro's jacket before he nonchalantly drops it on the floor. He laughs it off and some how ends up leading the way into the Egbert's house.

“Rose's mom is so smart, I can totally see where Rose gets it,” John is babbling to you, “but Jade's grandpa is super weird. He just doesn't make sense half the time.” You all round the corner and run straight into the rigid back of Bro.

“God dude, what's your problem?” You shove him aside. He looks like he's seen a ghost or something. 

“I need drink,” he responds before putting on the fakest smile you've ever seen and walking off. “Hey, Ms Lalonde you are just the gal I'm looking for.” You feel like you're going to die. 

“Sorry about him,” you whisper. John laughs loudly.

“It's fine, I mean he used to drop smuppets on you for no reason and put knives in the fridge so this has got to be better.” You snort and he giggles again. “it's whatever, but I still have to help with dinner things. You can go sit with Rose and Jade if you want?” 

“Yeah sure,” you respond. There's a moment where you just look at each other. You feel awkward and avoid the urge to shuffle your feet. Your heart is beating fast, and John looks confused and curious. 

Then he points you to the living room and you immediately flee to find solace with your main girls. Your brother is already on drink two, and you feel like you need one too.

“What's up ladies, the main attraction has arrived.”

“I think the turkey's been in the kitchen all day, Dave, you're a little late.” Rose responds and Jade to, her credit, tries to hide her smile. 

“Ugh Lalonde you could at least throw me a bone, your mother is supplying my brother with copious amounts of alcohol. God, he's going to be insufferiable.” You bury your face in your hands. Sometimes, the two of you are the flawless Striders, able to make it seem like it's you against the world and the world is losing, but others he's a giant man child and you are perpetually embarrassed by your legal guardian.

“Dave quit being over dramatic, your brother will be fine.” 

“I dunno Rose, Grandpa's being weird too,” Jade confesses, eyebrows scrunched in concern. Rose twirls her own drink absentmindedly, looking thoughtful. 

“Glitches are insecure people,” she decides, sounding careful and cautious. You almost stop breathing. You know your brother's a glitch and that both John and Rose's parent's others had died but Jade's grandfather glitching too was unlikely, it happened less when there were less people in the world, and he was older.

Jade has gone similarly quiet, and looks fidgety. And wow, that brings a whole new aspect to her family that you didn't know. Not that it mattered, cause glitch ran in your blood too. You hear your brother shout and something clatters.

“Well on that note the king of insecurities himself is causing trouble,” you blanch and move to get up but both Rose and Jade pull you back down. 

“Leave him be, they'll get you if they need you,” Rose says waving off your disgruntled noise. 

“Yeah, anyways I wanted to tell you guys about Karkat's brother cause he's a total tool and I don't know how to deal with him.” Jade is still frowning, but now she sounds exasperated instead of sad. You grin, because irritating Kankri Vantas is almost as good as irritating Karkat Vantas.

–---------

After dinner, which was long and noisy and probably the best Thanksgiving dinner you've ever had, there's a lot of lounging in the living room. You have once again curled yourself next to John, and everything is warm and safe and good. You know you're a little ridiculous, but you lived eight years without seeing him everyday and you've gotten a little greedy since you've moved in together. 

You decide though it's time to leave right around the time Bro is drunk enough to start hitting on Jade's grandfather. Like the line has been crossed you have decided. 

“Okay man, let go,” You say, dragging him off the couch. 

“Come on little man, just trying to hold a conversation.” He says, completely slur free. Really, you're the only one who knows he's piss poor drunk. 

“Yeah well it's bed time cause we've got a long trip back home tomorrow.” You start to move him to the door and he whines about being an adult. 

“I'll see you guys later,” John gives you a fist bump before you are attacked with hugs from all three of your best friends, “It was nice meeting you Ms. Lalonde and Mr English and thanks for dinner Mr. Egbert.” 

“No trouble at all, I'll walk you guys out.” You blink and try not to stare as dadbert stands up and guides you to the door. You see John make a face as you leave and Rose is laughing. You feel a little strangled, like you can't breathe and shit what was he going to say. 

You've got possession of your and John's shared car for now, because you hate riding in Bro's piece of shit and John's dad never minded driving John to and from the airport. So you make sure Bro gets in the car and buckles before you go and officially say good bye to John's dad. Sometimes your are the parent in this relationship, you find, especially as you get older.

“Well, um thanks again for inviting us,” you start awkwardly and you have never been more grateful for your shades because you can not look this man in the eyes. He's about John's height but for some reason you feel small.

“You know you left the bathroom light on,” he says. And you freeze. Shit. You try and say something but nothing but a squeak comes out. Fuck. He smiles.

“I wasn't really sure what it meant at first but it all clicked together in time. John is loud when he gets up so I was surprised that I hadn't heard him and he doesn't leave things on. The day, and the ages made me think he had been visited but then he never told me anything so I was left to think. Of course tonight has proven my theory correct.” He looks at you, expecting a reply.

“I just,” you stammer, “I... He glitched, I might have glitched, I didn't want to-” He puts a hand on your shoulder, effectively shutting you up.

“I don't think you've glitched.”

“But-”

“I don't, but if you want to wait it's my business. I just wanted to tell you that I'm glad it's you.” He takes your hand and shakes it firmly. “Take good care of my boy.”

“Okay,” you reply lamely. As soon as your hand is free you flee to your car. You spend the whole drive home thinking of John and listening to Bro cry in the back seat.


	6. End

It's new years eve and you going to lose your mind. At this point last year you were sad, and reflective but no this year you are all kinds of nervous and it is freaking you the hell out. 

You once again find yourself in Texas, because this time it was John's turn to decide he wanted to go home. You actually physically can not talk to him tonight, even the thought makes you want to vomit. You told him Bro had a gig and that you were going so he wouldn't even bother to text you. (You couldn't resist texting him good luck though and then you spent a good ten minutes just wandering the apartment so you didn't break something.) 

When you arrived everything had looked exactly the same. Bro was once again not there, there was still garbage all over your old room and the bed looked exactly like you had left it. It was like walking into crypt this time though instead of like walking into a familiar setting. That had driven you nuts and everything was now shoved into different saces and rearranged.

You don't know what you're going to do if this is glitched. You might die, you're not sure you could ever talk to him again, it would just hurt all the time if you did. You might actually lose your best friend tonight, the thought almost sends you on a downward spiral. 

Get it together Strider, you can do anything.

You'll just never tell him. You can clamp down the feelings and push through it. After all John is your best friend first. He's gonna need a best friend. 

Yeah, that's the spirit. 

Worrying has taken up a lot of time. It's about fifteen minutes until midnight. You can feel your heart pounding and you force yourself to curl up on the bed. You've got your letter to John clutched tightly in your hands. Just breathe Dave, you've got this.

It's ten minutes til and you're trying to focus on just breathing and not the rolling pit of nerves that is your stomach.

It's five minutes til and you've almost ceased being able to breath. What if you're right? What if he wakes up some where else? What if you lose him? 

You're out at midnight and you dream of John.


	7. Epilogue

There are so many people. 

You spot Terezi grinning sharply as she talks to Karkat. She's cooing at the tiny baby Karkat is holding. Sollux is on her arm, looking awkward and terrified of the small infant in front of him. You are really hoping that means that the two will never reproduce ever.

You see Rose and Kanaya talking to the girl John dated in high school, Vriska you think? You know they stayed friends, not that it really matters any more, but wow she is hot. You shouldn't be surprised, never underestimate the power of Egbert charm. Rose spots you and waves and you wave back.

Wow even Gamzee came, with Tavros of all people. You mean, you and Gamzee were kinda tight in high school but you were not expecting him to come. They've got two noisy toddlers with them, and Tav looks like he wishes he could rise from his wheelchair to strangle the boy when he wipes frosting on his sister's dress.

Aradia was able to make it as well. Her ever present and super creepy significant other Equius was here too. They were talking to Nepeta, Feferi and Eridan. Feferi and Aradia had been in your english class freshman year and had never left you alone after that. You think Nepeta had shared some bio classes with John. 

On the other hand Jade was talking to dadbert and mom lalonde. She was waving her arms a lot and probably talking about robots if John's dad's clueless face was anything to go by. 

In a corner you spot the elusive older Lalonde sister Roxy, with your even more elusive older brother Dirk. You haven't seen him much since he and his other half Jake went gallivanting across the world. 

Jake is here too and is currently wrapped in a conversation with John's cousin, Jane. She made the cake, and it was excellent. 

You finally spot John, who's talking to your brother and Jade's grandfather. He looks super uncomfortable as Bro practically hangs off the Mr. English, who looks just confused by the whole thing. You smirk and go to rescue him.

“Hey stranger,” you drawl, grabbing his waist and pulling him close to your side.

“Dave!” John looks up at you, his blue eyes lighting up. 

“I have come to rescue you,” you declare. Your brother pretends to gag. 

“Come on little man, you've got the rest of your life to spend with him. I've got to make sure he's gonna take care of my little Davey.”  
“I think it's a little late for that Bro.” You push him a bit off of Jade's grandfather, who stays quiet. 

“This is a terrible rescue,” John decides, “who picked you to be my knight in shining armor.”

“Rude!” You mock being offended. Then you pick him up bridal style, and plop a kiss on the top of his head. “Sorry guys, but I have to defend my honor as a knight, this princess is coming with me.” John laughs and snorts the whole way to the table you decide to sit down at. You kiss him quiet.

And undetermined amount of time later, Rose and Jade appear in front of you. You are thoroughly unashamed, because this day is totally about the two of you and you can make out as much as you want.

“It is speech time,” Rose announces. She looks bemused as she straightens John's jacket. Jade smiles and hauls you out of the chair. 

“Do we have to?” You whine, grabbing at John's hand and squeezing.

“It's a tradition!” Jade tells you. “You're the idiots who didn't puck best men.” 

“That's cause I married my best man,” you and John say in unison. You smile at him, feel warm and happy and so blissfully in love. He tiptoes and kisses you chastly.

“Jinx!” 

“Come on boys,” Rose prompts, “I think John wanted to go first?” And so Jade leads John to the small stage as Rose and Kanaya get every one to sit down. You end up next to Karkat, who is of course still holding baby Claire. He makes a face at you but you bop the baby's nose anyways. She giggles.

John is on stage and he clears hi throat, the hand not holding the microphone rummaging around in his pocket.

“Hi, I have to make a speech. I would like to say that once again Rose this is so unfair. But I guess I've kind of always wanted to say this. 

“I met Dave on the glorious website that was Neopets when we were ten years old. He was even ridiculously popular over the internet, and he had such cool pet pages and like bajillion neopoints, like I don't know how he did it and still manage to go to school. 

“But anyways I sent him a message and then he sent me one and then we exchanged e mails and we were playing runescape and chatting on AOL. I mean, Jade and Rose were there for a lot of it too. The four of us hopped around the internet together. I mean we all joined facebook within seconds of one another and we got google plus accounts at the same time too. 

“Anyways, I didn't get to meet any of these amazing people until we had graduated from high school. We were each others graduation party, it was awesome. And by that point Dave and I had picked the same college, because a college is a college is a college and why would I pass up getting to live with my best friend for four years right? 

“Dave has always been my best friend. I went to him for advice before anyone else, even Rose. He was, and still is, the funniest, weirdest, and coolest person I know. Like I can't imagine life without Dave Strider.

“I didn't realized I loved Dave until we started senior year and the morning on the first day of class that year he stole my cereal from my bowl and he smiled at me when I shoved him away. And I like felt my heart stop.

“It was a stupid time to fall in love, I was getting a soulmate in a couple months and he already knew who his was. I never would have guessed in a million years it was me.

“So like thay new years when I woke up as Dave and I read his ridiculous letter it might have been the happiest day of my life. Well at that point because this one is going pretty great too. I wish I could read you the letter bt I have it hanging on the fridge at home, but trust me I will read it to whenever you come visit if you want me too.

“Yeah, I guess the point is, that I got really lucky because my soulmate is my best friend and now he gets to be my husband too. I love you Dave.”

You are there is seconds and you are kissing him so hard you can't even be bothered with anyone else at the moment. You have quite seriously never been happier. You hear Jade wolf whistle and Terezi tells you to get a room, but you really don't care because you're kissing John Egbert.

“I guess it's my turn now,” you say when you finally break away. You shoo him down to where you were sitting before and take a deep breath.

“This actually is unfair but only because Egderp got to go first. He got to tell you all the good how we met stuff, and he definitely left out how much of a king I was at Neopets, because I totally ran that shit.

“So I guess I'll just have to settle for how I've loved John. John is adorably clueless and you do not get to give me that look because you are. So I've loved John since I was thirteen years old. You're probably going to tell me that thirteen is way to young to really love someone and that Dave you totally dated Terezi junior year of high school and then Karkat sophomore of college but no sorry you guys, I've always loved John.

“I've loved John since he sent me these very shades to me for my thirteenth birthday and in case you haven't noticed, they've rarely left my face since. I loved John when he got braces in seventh grade and e mailed me a really dark and really gross picture of his expander. I loved John when he first logged onto skype in the tenth grade and we stayed up the whole night talking. I loved John when he went to prom with Vriska and asked me ab out flowers because yeah John I know all kinds of things about flowers. I loved John when he was dragging me out of bed at fuck o'clock in the morning at college and when he made eat vegetables at dinner. I have pretty much always loved John.

“That letter is an embarrassment and I really hope John doesn't actually make you all read it because you don't need that mush in your lives. I did mean all of it though, and I still do.

“Having John Egbert as my best friend was the best thing that ever happened in my life. Loving John has been a almost a lifelong thing for me, and now I just get to keep going. I love you, nerd.”

Your name is Dave Strider, you've just married the love of your life and you have never ever been happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh this epilogue was definitely on of the cheesiest thing I've ever wrote and I loved every second of it.
> 
> If you've made it this far thanks for reading :)


End file.
